coda_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Ten: Walking Tall
Chapter Ten: Walking Tall is the third episode of second season of Coda. Synopsis Two Crawford supply running groups intersecting stories show the passing of a gruesome scenery. Episode Transcript Act One “How much longer until we meet up with them?” Raven asked Harper as they drove on the lonesome road in Savannah, Georgia. “Well, since Brandon contacted us a couple days ago to expand the trip to a few more days, I don’t know. We can’t head back without them, so let’s just keep going,” Harper responded, refusing to flinch her eyes even for a moment from the dusty, cracked road in front of her, “They sent us a message about an hour ago so we should reply soon with an update.” Raven sighed in her seat, and laid her head upon the window of the passenger seat door, drifting to sleep. She awoke as Harper yelled into her ear, nearly swerving the truck into a walker. “SHIT!” Harper yelled, hitting the brakes and putting the truck to a complete stop. “I got it.” Raven withdrew a sharp blade from a sheath in her bag, ready to take care of the nearby walkers. Harper exited the truck alongside Raven, using a small baton to take on the undead. Harper slammed her baton onto the head of a walker, bashing it’s head in in one strike. She scoffed as brain matter landed on her cheek. “Disgusting.” Raven snickered at her. “Be quiet.” Harper chuckled alongside her, “Poor guy. He didn’t turn too long ago.” Harper examined the body, searching for any supplies or bullets on the freshly dead corpse. Bullet holes riddled the body like holes on a sponge. “Over here.” Raven narrowed over to Harper, peering over to a gruesome scene on a trail past some trees. “What the hell…” Harper asked herself. Harper and Raven took care of the walkers, as well as putting down the bodies to prevent reanimation. “What happened here?” Raven asked, shocked at the sight. Suddenly, a noise coming from a cabin nearby erupted loudly. A man came from the building, with a bullet hole in his leg and back, exiting through his stomach. “Help me.” He muttered. Act Two Gunfire came from a short distance away from the group of survivors. “Do you think it’s them?” Brandon asked Matt, who was driving the van towards destinations unknown. “Maybe. Whatever it is, they can handle it.” Matt answered him, smiling. “Probably.” Brandon shifted in his seat, looking at Lee, “but can they?” “I don’t know, man. Let’s check it out anyway.” Lee told him, as Matt sighed from the front seat. “Two-to-one, dude. Let’s go.” Brandon told Matt, patting him on the back. Matt turned the van towards the direction of the gunfire, driving slowly to avoid anyone noticing them. “Harper? Raven? You guys okay? We’re heading towards the gunfire, hope it’s not you guys.” Lee asked on the radio to ensure the gunfire didn’t come from the two. After waiting a minute with no reply, the trio exited the van with their weapons to investigate. “I TOLD YOU, I DON’T FUCKING KNOW WHERE HE WENT.” A man yelled in the distance. “That’s not good enough. I told you to find him a day ago and you still haven’t come up with anything. That leads me to believe you’re working with him.” A woman answered him as the group edged closer. When within eyeshot of the two, Brandon, Matt, and Lee watched on, ready to interfere if something went wrong. “Please. Nea will look for me if you kick me out.” The man begged the woman, “Tara, please.” “Quiet. No one will be looking for you.” Tara answered him, then shooting him in the forehead, killing him. “Holy shit.” Lee muttered to Brandon and Matt. “Damn.” Matt whispered. “Piece of shit.” Tara groaned, spitting near the man’s body. Act Three “Do you...do you have a camp?” The man asked the two, limping from his leg injury. “That’s close enough.” Raven told him, withdrawing her pistol and aiming it at the man, “Who are you?” “I’m just alone. My people are dead.” he answered her, raising his hands, groaning from the pain. “Your name.” He stared at Raven, biting the inside of his mouth in agony, “It’s Barnes. Barnes Cooke.” “Alright, Barnes. What happened?” Raven asked, not flinching the gun from its current position. Harper simply stared at Barnes, untrustworthy to what she saw. “Me and my people were attacked. They’re all dead, aren’t they?” He muttered in question. “Yes. I’m sorry.” Harper spoke. “We’re from a community in Savannah. Crawford. You heard of it?” Raven told him, lowering her gun. “Can’t say I have.” He told her. Harper and Raven looked at each other, then Harper looked to Barnes. “I don’t think you’re giving us enough information to go on here. What exactly happened?” Act Four “What the hell happened back there?” Matt asked his group in awe, heading back towards the van. “That woman just killed him. Just like that.” Lee was clearly shocked, not witnessing something like that in months. The three reached the van, only to discover the driver’s door and back wide open. In the back, a crate of water they found scavenging was missing, alongside half of their ammunition. “Shit. Do you think it was her?” Matt asked his companions. “Think it was who?” A man asked Matt, pointing a gun to the back of his head. A few more men exited the woods, all holding guns to the group. Matt, Brandon, and Lee raised up their hands, “Answer me.” “We just watched a woman gun a man down in the trail over that way.” Matt answered, pointing towards where the recent events occurred. “Do you think it was her?” One of the men asked the leader. “Probably.” The main man answered him. “Who are you people?” Brandon asked. “Well…” The man pointing his gun to the back of Matt’s head replied, “I’m Barnes. And unless you take us back exactly where you were, none of you are getting out of this alive.” Act Five The group of survivors reached the meeting point at the trail and cabin. The man’s body lied there, blood pouring from his forehead. “This is it.” Lee told the group as they reached the point. “Damn...this was one of our guys. Helped us get away.” Barnes told them, approaching the man’s body. “How do you know the woman who did this?” Lee asked, demanding answers. “Tara is a crazy bitch. She’s killed a lot of people. We had enough and left her. But she doesn’t give up on her people so easily.” Barnes answered, scoffing at the thought of remaining with the woman. “Whatever happened, we’ve got nothing to d-” Brandon told Barnes, but was stopped as a storm of bullets infiltrated them. “WE’VE GOT HIM! OVER HERE!” A man yelled out, spraying the area and killing most of Barnes’ men. Act Six “Who were the three men?” Harper asked Barnes, praying it wasn’t her companions. “I don’t remember. One of their names was Lee, I think.” Barnes groaned, and Raven offered him some water. “And what happened to them?” Raven asked. “After they kindly took us there, which I’m very grateful for,” Barnes lied, covering up the part with him attacking them, “I don’t know what happened to them after. Nothing. You know them?” “No.” Harper told him, appearing unphased. Act Seven “Shit. What the hell?” Brandon asked Matt from behind cover, returning fire towards the bombardment of bullets near them. “Where’s Lee?” Matt asked him, as they spotted Barnes point a gun to Lee’s head and leading him into the woods towards the group’s van, “Never mind. Fuck.” Brandon and Matt fired on the group of rivals, killing a few of them before they retreated into a nearby cabin. Act Eight Barnes shoved Lee through the woods, and pointed his gun at him while he attempted to find the keys to the group’s van. “Where are the keys?” Barnes demanded. Lee reached into his pocket to grab them, and while Barnes was distracted, he took Barnes’s hand and shoved the gun into his face, causing his nose to blood. Lee attempted to run, however, Barnes shot a bullet near Lee, stopping him. “Enough.” Barnes pointed his gun straight at Lee’s head. “If you wanted me dead you would’ve done it.” Lee told him, not turning around, “What do you want from me?” “Come over here.” Lee approached Barnes, as Tara emerged from the woods nearby and aimed her gun to Barnes’s throat. “You okay, sir?” Tara asked Lee, who remained silent, “Whatever. I finally got you, Barnes. You’re gonna pay now.” “Fuck you, cunt.” Barnes snapped at her, and hit her gun away, lunging at her. Taking the opportunity, Lee tripped Barnes, knocking him over into Tara. Tara tumbled down the hill, and Barnes hit his head on the van, causing him to bleed. Lee took the chance and broke for the woods, after grabbing his backup pistol and ammo from the backseat of the van. Barnes shot at Lee, missing multiple times, as Tara climbed up the hill and began shooting at Barnes. Barnes deviated his gunfire to Tara as Lee fled. Act Nine Brandon and Matt exited the cabin, scanning the area for anymore of their previous foes. “We’re clear.” Matt told Brandon. “Same over here.” Brandon responded. The two quietly searched the area, hoping to find Lee or anyone else alive to help them. They hear more gunfire coming from the van. “Lee?” Matt asked Brandon, and they began running. Killing walkers on the way, slowing them down, the two are unable to reach the van in time. They stumble on Barnes, gunshot to the leg, attempting to limp after Tara. “Stop. Drop it.” Brandon shouted, as he and Matt aimed their guns at Barnes. Barnes, back facing the two, dropped his gun. “Dammit.” Barnes whispered to himself. “Where’s Lee?” Brandon demanded. “That bitch took him. I saw the whole thing.” Barnes answered. “Where are they now?” “Gone.” Brandon lowered his gun, while Matt didn’t. Matt knew he was lying. “Liar.” Matt fired his weapon into Barnes’s lower back, and began walking away from the scene, with Brandon standing in shock. Act Ten “I got no idea where they went next, after that son of a bitch shot me.” Barnes muttered, in agony, “I told them the truth and I still got shot.” Harper and Raven stood shocked. “How long ago was this?” Raven asked him, wondering how long after they radioed this occurred. “About two hours ago, give or take.” Barnes told them, “Please, can I come with you back to Crawford, is it?” Raven looked at Harper, who just glared at Barnes. Deciding to make an executive decision, Raven spoke up, “Sure. Let’s head out.” Harper remained glaring at Barnes. Act Eleven Lee remained alone in the woods, taking out any walkers in the way to get to safety. He found a clearing with a small car nearby, deciding to wait. “Shit.” Lee checked the ammo count on his gun, ensuring he had enough, “DAMMIT!” Lee was down to four bullets, and when he went to reload, he realized there were only three more bullets in the box he grabbed. “I’m fucked.” Act Twelve “You gunned him down, y’know?” Brandon told Matt, who coldly walked forward, not batting an eye or giving a response. Brandon stared worried at Matt from behind, and sighed. “We got something up here.” Matt told him, regarding the noticeable marks in the dirt just ahead of them. “Could be Lee?” Brandon asked him. “No. There’s too many of them.” The two approached the bushes, and when they arrived on the other side, they found a few tents. “Hey, strangers.” Tara smirked, holding onto her shoulder where lied a fresh bullet wound. Multiple of Tara’s cronies aimed weapons at the two. “Damn.” Matt sighed. Act Thirteen “Wait.” Harper demanded as Barnes attempted to stand up, “I wanna know more about this ‘Tara’ person.” Barnes agreed, “She’s a psycho. Her entire group is full of loose cannons. I can’t trust any of them, you shouldn’t, either. Me and my guys abandoned them not long ago and haven’t returned to that river ever since. I wouldn’t want to, either.” “Take us there. They could have Brandon, Matt, and Lee.” Harper demanded from him. “Are you sure?” Barnes asked, but given no response. He sighed in defeat, “Fine. I’ll take you. We just need to head this way about a mile and we’ll be there in no time.” Barnes stopped in place, coming to a realization, “I thought you said you didn’t know those guys?” As he turned around, Harper slammed his forehead with her gun, knocking him out cold, “Maybe I lied, too.” “What the hell?” Raven shouted. “Just needed the destination, now let’s get to that river and find our guys.” Act Fourteen “Look, I know you’re not with Barnes, but I need to know where he is. He took your guy, you find him?” Tara asked of them. “We just ran into them. They put guns to our heads and wanted to find you people.” Brandon told them, “He took Lee so I shot him.” Matt quickly looked at Brandon, realizing he took the blame for shooting Barnes. “You did?” One of the men, Bruce, asked him with a shocked expression, “Damn. Not many people can get a good shot at him.” “You’re lying.” A woman, Nea, responded to Bruce, “Where’s my husband?” Matt, confused, claims they don’t know who her husband is. Matt came to the conclusion her husband was the man Tara killed on the trail. Brandon realized this as well, but nudged Matt, indicating to him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about…” Brandon questionably told her. Tara chuckled in false disbelief, “Well, we’ve got a lot to talk about, then.” Act Fifteen Harper and Raven approached the area Barnes indicated, and heard a blasting car horn in the distance. The two ran towards this horn, and found the small car Lee found earlier. In the driver’s side, a bullet hole had entered and shot a man in the head. His head landed on the horn, causing a continuous horn to blast. Harper approached the car to see a man they had never seen before, dead. “It’s not one of them, thank God.” Harper sighed. She saw a blood trail leading towards yet another cabin in the distance. The cabin was surrounded by the undead, attempting to claw their way inside. Lee sat inside, searching desperately for a way out. Co-Stars * Erin Richards as Nea Harrison * Nicholas D'Agosto as Bruce Atkinson * Alanna Ubach as Tara Alonso * Andrew J. West as Barnes Cooke Deaths * Multiple unnamed people Trivia * First appearance of Nea Harrison. * First appearance of Bruce Atkinson. * First appearance of Barnes Cooke. * First appearance of Tara Alonso. * This episode features the lowest amount of series regulars with only three appearing, those being Harper, Matt, and Brandon. ** Declan was originally going to be in Matt, Brandon, and Lee's supply running crew, until he was cut from it mid-production for story purposes. * This is the last episode in the first half of the season to introduce new characters outside of Crawford.